


Ruby Slippers (There's No Place Like Home)

by LaurytheLatrator



Series: Sapphic Jisbon AU [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e21 Ruby Slippers, F/F, Patrick Jane is technically Patricia Jane, Trans Female Character, wlw!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurytheLatrator/pseuds/LaurytheLatrator
Summary: “This is who I am,” Glennda explained later, when Lisbon caught up to her after Fifi Nix’s debut, “I've always been a girl, even when I was a boy.”
It's not a difficult choice to follow where her impulses lead.





	

 

 

 

Lisbon was no stranger to drag queens. How could she be? She'd been a detective in San Francisco for crying out loud. Not to mention she was a lesbian, and even if she wasn't publicly out, she knew her queer community.

She'd never been attracted to one before. Usually their brand of feminine parody didn't appeal to her.

Glennda was different. When she arrived at the station in her dress and understated makeup, clutching her purse and smelling faintly of perfume, Lisbon couldn't find her words. Glennda possessed an alluring energy, of that there was no doubt.

“This is who I am,” Glennda explained later, when Lisbon caught up to her after Fifi Nix’s debut, “I've always been a girl, even when I was a boy.”

It's not a difficult choice to follow where her impulses lead.

“Well that was different,” She pants, smiling up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The air in her loft bedroom is humid with sweat. They probably should’ve opened a window, but they’d both been a bit preoccupied.

“Not really,” Glennda rasps, reaching for a cigarette from her bedside table, “It's all hands and mouths anyway.”

“I guess you're right.” Lisbon is very glad Glennda doesn't appear to be a cuddler. She prefers pillow talk from a few feet apart. “I wasn't too awkward, was I?”

“Oh no, not at all, dear,” Glennda smiles. She offers her cigarette but Lisbon declines. “You're as graceful as a dove.” That makes Lisbon snort.

“Har har. I'm used to a certain set of equipment, so I expected a learning curve. At least we got the job done.”

“Do you mind if I…?” Glennda gestures to her wig, now askew. After Lisbon’s shake of the head, she pulls it off. Lisbon is unsurprised to find it doesn't matter; Glennda is Glennda regardless of the length of her hair. “You know, when I first met you, I had no idea you were a friend of Dorothy.” Lisbon grins at the allusion to Fifi Nix's performance. Maybe later when she's been given time to reflect she'll doubt her decision to let their ‘victim’ go, but it feels unlikely.

“I don't advertise on the job. Actually,” She confesses, “Not many people know.” Her mind flashes to Jane. While they’ve never talked about it, it is inconceivable that Jane doesn't know Lisbon’s sexuality. The other woman made allusions to it the entire case, thankfully only when they were alone, and never going so far that Lisbon had to confirm or deny it. Her knowing gleam when Lisbon said goodbye to pursue Glennda had said it all.

“That's funny,” Her current partner interrupts her musings, “By the time I saw you and that gorgeous blonde at table 13, I figured you two were a couple.”

“Oh please, me and Jane?” Lisbon laughs lightly, ignoring the sudden ache in her lower stomach. “We are so not a couple.”

“I did think twice after you propositioned me,” Glennda says, gesturing between them. “But whyever not? You must admit you'd look so cute together. Blonde and brunette, short and tall, placid and rambunctious.”

“I really don't want to know which is which in that last case.” Lisbon sighs, rubbing absently at the scar on her shoulder. It might be wistfulness or simply post-orgasm bliss, but she’s strangely open to the topic tonight. Or it could be that she’s never had a friend so perceptive to discuss women with. “Let's say, for argument’s sake, that I wouldn't mind starting something with Jane.” Glennda makes a noise that could be a chuckle or a cough, then nods soberly. “The trouble isn't with me. She isn't interested. And I don't just mean in women. Jane wears her old wedding ring years after it’s over.” Seeing Glennda’s curiosity, Lisbons says firmly, “Don't ask. It ended as badly as you can possibly imagine. The point is, she's not ready for a relationship. I'm her partner, and I've got to look out for her, and that includes her heart.”

Glennda hums thoughtfully, and Lisbon is very grateful that she's treating this with the gravitas it deserves. “I see your position. But my dear, have you considered she may want some recreation?” Her manicured fingertips trail over Lisbon’s stomach, making clear what kind of recreation they’re discussing. “A relationship doesn't need to be some big scary endeavor.”

This conversation had gone on longer than Lisbon intended. She throws her leg over Glennda's wide hips. Straddling the larger woman, she leans down to whisper in her ear, “But why should I worry about Jane's recreation, when I have you?” A nibble to her ear lobe accompanying that statement is all it takes to get Glennda's mind off Jane and onto round two.

For the next few weeks she and Glennda have some fun, and it’s everything Lisbon needs with Red John making a new appearance and Jane going off the rails yet again. They meet only once more after Jane disappears from the CBI.

“Oh honey,” Glennda takes one look at her, and envelops her in a hug. Tears she’d kept in for days come pouring hard and fast down her cheeks. Neither mentions it, but they don’t have sex. Glennda makes them some herbal tea, which Jane rarely drinks, and they talk in soft tones. It’s perfectly friendly, and perfect for Lisbon, but there’s a solemn truth hanging over them both; this’ll be the last time. You can’t pass through someone’s life, even as a visitor, if there’re no vacancies.

Jane’s taken too much of Lisbon’s heart with her to harbor anyone else.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is specifically for Sam, who's left comments on my two other Mentalist stories and is inspiring me to continue the Crimson & Clover wlw!AU into a series. I'd been kicking around the idea of a canon divergence around the Crimson Hat, so this story is an interlude to that.
> 
> Plus, it always bugged me that Lisbon was portrayed in Ruby Slippers like she was totally clueless about drag culture. Girl worked in San Francisco!


End file.
